


Generosity of Spirit

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has a proposition for Erik. Erik takes more time to consider it than he really needs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generosity of Spirit

Erik was sitting up in bed, reading his worn paperback. They'd been firmly rejected by the mutant they'd approached that afternoon - a rather disappointing beginning to their project - and Charles had been in a terrible mood. Erik had left him to telephone his sister and tend to his bruised ego, and in the meantime Erik had busied himself with the town's used bookstore, eventually picking up a stack of cheap and crumbling editions. He had read all of the books before, but he would enjoy reading them again, and these copies were inexpensive and impersonal enough that he wouldn't feel any pangs at leaving them behind when he moved on again. It was best not to get attached to objects.

He was, at any rate, fairly engrossed in _Robinson Crusoe_ when Charles exited the bathroom, freshly showered and running a towel through his hair. Even with so much attention on his book, Erik still noticed all the details around him, out of habit and necessity all of these years. Charles had changed into blue pajamas, just slightly too large for him, surprisingly unhemmed at his ankles, so they ran over his feet, giving him the faintest resemblance to a boy dressed in his father's clothes. Erik tracked Charles's movements as he walked across the room and then settled down onto the opposite bed. He was facing Erik, and obviously looking at him, almost staring, wanting Erik's attention - but Erik waited, only looking up and over to him when Charles cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Yes?" Erik set his index finger on the page, marking his place, and closed the book around it.

"I've been thinking about this," Charles said, slowly, "and I've come to the conclusion that there's really no way to say this that won't come out painfully awkward. But what I was wondering was ... would you like for me to - to perform fellatio on you."

Erik counted to ten very slowly in his head before he trusted himself to speak. "What," he said.

"I know you're attracted to me. Sexually, I mean," Charles said. He was leaning forward, his arms braced on the bed on either side of him. He was talking quite quickly. "I _am_ a telepath, you know, and I do know things about you, you know that, Erik. And, well, I thought, since we're going to be working together so closely, it might ... help with the tension. You know."

Erik gazed at Charles for a few moments. Charles met his stare, straight on, tilting his chin up with a faint smile. Awkward he might be, as he had warned, but Charles wasn't embarrassed in the least. 

"I think you might be under a misapprehension, Charles," Erik said thoughtfully. "I don't mean to denigrate your prowess by any means, but an orgasm isn't going to make me any more pleasant. Or, for that matter, more inclined to trust your masters in the government."

"That's not actually what I meant." Charles ran a hand through his hair, still damp and disheveled from his shower. He gave Erik a small, unexpected smile. "As I said, I've been in your head, Erik. I do know exactly what a bastard you are. It's part of what I enjoy so much of your company."

"Hmm," Erik said. He set down the book, finally, on the nightstand beside the bed.

"It was only an idea," Charles said. He raised one of his eyebrows. "If you're not interested, then just say so; I assure you I won't bring up the topic again."

"I didn't say I wasn't interested," Erik said. "You have to give me some time to consider the notion. You took me by surprise."

"To be honest," said Charles, "I'm not used to people _having_ to think about it."

Erik smiled at that. "Do you make propositions like this often, then?" 

"Perhaps not precisely like this," Charles allowed.

It wasn't as if Charles weren't entirely correct. Erik _was_ attracted to him, and had been from the first, from the moment of Charles's saving his life, there in the warm Miami waters. It had only increased since then, as he had begun to know Charles better, had conversations with him, become friends, of a sort. It had surprised Erik - he had never especially been attracted to men before - but he had accepted it, as he had learned to accept every piece of himself, and tucked it away inside as another queer fact that made him up.

"What about you?" Erik said. "Selfless as you are, it seems a little bit cold, doesn't it?"

"Selflessness has nothing to do with it," Charles said. Erik was fascinated by the way the color was starting to rise in his cheeks, the faint reddish tinge of his blush against his pale skin and bright eyes. Under the motel sheets and blanket, Erik was hard. There wasn't, truly, any question of whether he would accept Charles's offer. Charles continued, "I can assure you that I would be enjoying myself just as much."

Erik shut his eyes, biting down hard on his lower lip and curling his hand into the rough comforter. He was sure, even without being able to see, that Charles was wearing a self-satisfied smirk at his reaction, but he didn't particularly care. Damn. Erik had never had sex with a man before (which Charles surely knew; no wonder Charles was approaching this in such a roundabout way, easing Erik into the idea by small doses - did he worry that he would scare Erik off, upset his sense of self, if his suggestion was too blatantly homosexual?). He had never had the desire to suck a cock, and even if he was more curious now than ever before, he still couldn't imagine what Charles was saying. That Charles not only _liked_ it, but that he got off on it as well.

"All right," Erik said. His voice sounded almost like another person, low and scratchy in his throat. "If you want to suck me off so badly, who am I to stop you?"

Charles was still smiling, that same not-quite-smug smile Erik had been learning to appreciate more and more, and he shook his head, letting out a small chuckle as he stood up. "I appreciate your favors to me," he said dryly. "Here, come, get rid of this-"

Erik pushed the blankets off of him, kicking them aside, and he moved toward the center of the bed. Charles arranged himself carefully between Erik's legs. His fingertips were cool at the waistband of Erik's boxers, and he wasted no time in removing them.

Charles rested his hands on Erik's thighs, gazing down at Erik's erection. He licked his lips, and Erik found himself licking his own, an automatic sympathetic reaction.

"Wait," Erik said, and Charles looked up at him with surprise. "Aren't you going to kiss me, first?"

"Is that what you want?" Charles said, obviously taken aback. 

Erik felt a certain pride flow through himself at having caught Charles so off his guard. For all that Charles knew so much, sometimes he put the pieces together wrong. 

Erik said, "Come here and I'll show you," and he pulled Charles's mouth down to meet his.


End file.
